Conventionally, as semiconductor devices that control an electric motor or the like, there is one to be attached onto an object to be controlled.
For example, Patent Document 1 describes a configuration in which a plurality of semiconductor devices formed in a trapezoidal shape in plan view are individually attached onto an electric motor (base portion) formed in a cylindrical shape, and are arranged circular annularly.